


and it's fire when we touch

by loumillerlesbian



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: unconnected one shots for prompts (from the "lesbian sexual sentence starters" list) I received on tumblrall smut, varying lengths, pairings are in the titles, tags on each chapter!





	1. Debbie x Lou - "Slip those to the side so I can fuck you"

**Author's Note:**

> all of these are also posted on tumblr, @loumillerlesbian (under the tag #short prompt fics)
> 
> prompts I've already received:  
> Debbie x Lou x Daphne - "Lick up your mess"  
> Debbie x Lou - "You take it so well, my sweet girl"  
> Lou x Daphne - "Beg me like the little slut you are"  
> Debbie x Lou - "You scratched the hell out of me... do it again"  
> Tammy x Nine - “You’re so tight, baby” + “I've been looking forward to fucking you all damn day” + “Look how wet you are”  
> Tammy x Nine - "I want to taste you"  
> Debbie x Lou x Tammy - “Spread your legs so I can see all of you” + “I wanna eat you out until you’re screaming at me to stop” + “That feels… really good, baby”  
> Debbie x Lou - "“I want to taste you” + “I’m so fucking wet for you” + “I touched myself while thinking of you”  
> Lou x Tammy - “Are you aching for me?”  
> Debbie x Lou - "Your ass looks amazing"  
> Debbie x Lou - "Send me a picture of you touching yourself"  
> Debbie x Lou - "Let me watch you fuck yourself"  
> Lou x Tammy (x Debbie) - "I want to taste you"  
> Debbie x Lou x Tammy - "Take me up against this wall"  
> Rose x Daphne - "You scratched the hell out of me... do it again"  
> Debbie x Tammy - "Are you aching for me?"  
> Debbie x Tammy - "If I have to pull over, you won't be able to walk for the rest of the week."  
> Lou x Tammy - "You take it so well my sweet girl" + "Let me mark you" + "Fuck me till I can't think anymore"   
> Lou x Nine - “I went lingerie shopping just for you” + “Your ass looks amazing”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: fingerfucking, bathroom sex, semi-public sex I guess?, possessive sex, praise kink (as always lmao), hair-pulling, top!Lou, bottom!Debbie

“Slip those to the side so I can fuck you,” Lou murmurs, tugging at Debbie’s underwear. Her other hand is in Debbie’s hair and she pulls just a little, just enough to tilt her head back to Lou’s shoulder.

Debbie is fumbling blindly and when she finally succeeds Lou doesn’t waste any time, just runs her fingers through Debbie’s wetness for a second before pushing two fingers inside, hard and fast and Debbie barely manages to muffle her cry on her free hand. Her head drops forward against the wall of the small bathroom they’re in and she _really_ doesn’t want to alert the hundreds of people outside to what they’re doing.

She’s biting her lip but she can’t stop the desperate whimpers leaving her as Lou pumps her fingers into her relentlessly, her mouth on Debbie’s neck to mark her because they might not want people to actually _hear_ them but she wants them all to know Debbie is hers and hers alone.

Lou tugs at her hair again, nips at the skin bared to her and growls against her ear, “you’re mine.”

A small moan slips past Debbie’s lips at her words and Lou smiles, a little smug. “Too bad I always need to remind you of that,” she continues, watching Debbie’s eyes widen and yeah, this is what she was playing at; Debbie has always been flirty and it doesn’t really bother her, but Lou knows when she’s doing it just to get a rise out of her. Today is one of those days.

She slips her fingers out and smears the arousal stringing from them across Debbie’s lips, waiting for her to catch on. She parts them almost immediately and Lou is mesmerized by the way her tongue peeks out, licking her own arousal off Lou’s fingers before switching to sucking on them.

The little pleased hums Debbie makes are almost too much to bear and she slips her fingers out of her mouth, takes her time dragging them over her lower lip before moving back to between her legs, where Debbie is still obediently holding her panties to the side. “Mhh, good girl,” Lou moans appreciatively, and sinks her fingers back into Debbie’s cunt.

Debbie is grabbing at the wall for purchase, her upper body pressed against it and her head tilted back on Lou’s shoulder until she eases her grip and Debbie’s head drops to the cool hard surface, a stark contrast to her own burning skin.

“Please,” she whimpers, lets her need get the better of her. “More!”

Lou apparently doesn’t need to be asked twice, brings the hand holding Debbie’s hair down to her cunt, gathers a bit of her wetness and then her fingers are on her clit and she’s panting against Debbie’s neck, the only giveaway of her own arousal.

“Mine,” Lou growls again, low and rumbling and Debbie’s gone, coming apart with a muffled cry and her eyes rolling back in her head.


	2. Debbie x Lou x Tammy - "What would your husband say if he saw you like this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: threesome, strap-on, oral sex, light humiliation probably, cheating implied

Debbie’s hands are in her hair and pushing her head down to her pussy, urging Tammy to give her what she wants without words, because that's always been Lou’s department. Lou, who’s working a strap-on into her hard and fast, making Tammy whimper with every few thrusts. That makes it damn hard to focus on the task at hand but she's trying her best to eat Debbie out, to focus on her pleasure, her face buried in her cunt. 

"What would your husband say if he saw you like this?" Debbie asks, arrogant, because words may usually be Lou’s department but Debbie knows her just as well; knows how to make her feel so  _ dirty _ while turning her on all the same.

Tammy moans into Debbie’s cunt but works back against Lou’s thrusts, pushing her ass back to meet her. Her husband really is the last person she wants to think of right now, when she has her head between Debbie’s legs and Lou is fucking her from behind and they make her feel so  _ good _ . 

She can't give a smart-ass reply, not with Debbie’s hands holding her head where it is so she simply licks harder, less teasing and more actually getting her off because Tammy herself feels  _ so _ close, and she wants Debbie there with her. Debbie, who’s moaning above her and absolutely ruining her carefully done hair with the way her fingers are pulling and pushing, but Tammy couldn't bring herself to care if she wanted to. 

“How close are you?” Lou asks behind her, the words coming out in short pants. 

“So close,” Debbie whimpers before Tammy even has a chance to lift her head and respond to Lou’s question so she just groans and pushes back against Lou again, hoping she gets the message. It seems like she does, the grip of her fingers on Tammy’s hips tightening as she fucks her harder, rocking Tammy’s entire body forward with it. 

Debbie’s thighs are beginning to twitch when Tammy zeroes in on her clit and then she sucks it into her mouth and Debbie cries out, her hands in Tammy’s hair pulling almost painfully but she doesn't let go and she's rewarded with a drawn out moan, Debbie’s legs shaking on either side of her head, her hips bucking against her. 

And  _ God _ , has she missed this, Tammy thinks as Debbie comes apart under her mouth and Lou continues fucking her and there's really no place she'd rather be than between the two of them. It feels like her senses are in overload and she lifts her head to let out a moan, long and deep and she hears Lou behind her respond in kind. 

Debbie eases her grip in her hair and one of her hands cups Tammy’s face, stroking her thumb over her cheek tenderly. Tammy leans into it, but then Lou's fingers find her clit and Tammy moans again. “Fuck, Lou!” 

“Come on baby,” Lou encourages her, sending sparks of pleasure through her with each stroke over her clit and every thrust of her hips. “I’m so close baby, come on!” 

The simple thought of Lou coming only from fucking her is enough to make Tammy’s eyes roll back in her head and before she knows it she's coming, clenching around Lou’s cock and moaning. Lou keeps fucking her through it, grinding deep and Tammy knows the end of the strap-on is rubbing against her clit with those very deliberate movements; it draws out her release and when she hears Lou groaning, her thrusts faltering, she knows she's there and it sends a last spark through her before she slumps, her arms giving out. 

Her face lands on Debbie’s stomach and she feels Debbie’s hands stroke tenderly through her hair as Lou takes her own pleasure from her before falling forward over Tammy, catching herself on her arms to avoid crushing her under her weight. 

“You good?” she inquires, nuzzling Tammy’s neck from behind. 

“Mhh… so good.” 

“Good.” Lou leans up on her elbow to card her fingers through Tammy’s hair for a second before Debbie takes her hand and brings it up to her lips to kiss her knuckles. Their joined hands come to rest on Tammy’s head again, holding her. 

“I missed this,” Tammy whispers, soft and quiet, because if her husband saw her like this? He'd realize that he never stood a chance. 


	3. Debbie x Tammy - "Show me those nice tits of yours"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: fingerfucking, top!Tammy, bottom!Debbie,

“Show me those nice tits of yours.” 

Debbie stares at her for a second, watching the way Tammy’s eyes darken as she slowly lifts her fingers to the first button of her blouse, beginning to undo it. The rest follow just as slowly and Tammy stares hungrily, following the way the fabric parts to reveal inch after inch of soft skin to her. She looks about ready to pounce on her, just waiting for the last button. 

“Come here.” 

Debbie takes a tentative step forward, then another, comes to stand in front of Tammy who’s sitting in an armchair and is patting her lap invitingly. Debbie climbs onto it to straddle her, legs bracketing Tammy’s and spread wide. She’s wearing a skirt and nothing else and Tammy lets her hands settle on her hips, stroking her thumbs over the black material of it as she drags her gaze over Debbie. 

There’s a small blush on Debbie’s cheeks and Tammy has to bite back a smile at the sight. She’s so cute, almost naked and just a little flustered on her lap, her hands uncertain at her sides. “You can touch, baby,” Tammy encourages her, takes Debbie’s hands in hers and places them on her shoulders. 

There’s usually no way to describe Debbie Ocean as shy, but when Tammy gets like this, commanding and in charge, it feels like she’s seventeen again and inexperienced, just needing Tammy to give her a little orientation. She holds onto her shoulders as Tammy tugs at her hips and Debbie rocks forward in her lap, feels Tammy’s thighs just barely against her center. She wants more.

One of her hands goes to pull Tammy in by her neck to kiss her, all soft and sweet with Debbie’s hand in her hair and both of Tammy’s on her ass, guiding her to move against her. 

“Tam…” Debbie whines when they break apart and Tammy moves her hand between their bodies to touch her. It tears a gasp from the woman above her and she smiles, lets herself feel how wet she is already when Debbie resumes the movements of her hips. She slides them over her clit and lets Debbie work for it just a bit, makes her tilt her hips down to meet her fingers. 

She’s watching the way Debbie’s brows furrow every time she touches her clit just right and listens to the way her breathing changes as she works herself up, to the little whimpers she makes. When she feels like Debbie’s aroused enough, she pulls her down to kiss her and pushes two fingers into her the same moment. She’s careful but it makes Debbie gasp nonetheless and Tammy swallows the sound up, licking into her mouth. She has one hand on Debbie’s waist, holding her skirt up and the other inside her is almost still. She simply crooks them a little and Debbie seems to get the memo, beginning to ride her fingers. 

Debbie’s movements are slow and sensual, no hurry in the way her hips rock back and forth, and Tammy breaks the kiss to watch her. She’s a mesmerizing sight, with her eyes closed and her nose scrunched up the tiniest bit, and if she could reach that far Tammy would kiss it, just because. As it is, she leans forward to get her lips on Debbie’s breast instead and swirls her tongue around a sensitive nipple, catches it between her teeth without biting and savors the sound of Debbie’s breath catching in her throat. One of Debbie’s hands moves from her shoulder to her neck to hold her head where it is and Tammy smiles. Debbie’s always had a thing for Tammy’s mouth on her breasts and she's glad for it; they're just damn tempting. 

She takes her time and places small kisses all over Debbie’s chest, brushing her palms over one breast and smiling at the way Debbie pushes towards her. Her tongue traces a slow stripe between her breasts and she nips her way up further, stopping at her collarbone to leave a mark there, sucking slowly and watching it bloom up bright pink. 

After so many years of doing this, Tammy can read Debbie like a book; the way her hips speed up just a little and those needy whimpers that escape her with every thrust, giving away just how close Debbie is already. She lets her thumb brush over Debbie’s clit, feather light and fleeting, and she can feel her walls clenching around her fingers.

“Tammy,” Debbie gasps, clutches her shoulder and digs her fingers deeper into her skin, “please!”

“What do you want, baby?” 

“My clit - touch my clit!” 

Debbie sounds almost desperate; she isn’t worn out in the way she would be had Tammy gotten her on the bed and fucked her with a strap, but she's been chasing her orgasm for a while now and Tammy knows that riding her is exhausting in its own right, so she gets her thumb on Debbie’s clit and watches the way her eyes roll back in her head. 

“I’m so close,” Debbie gasps, the movements of her hips now deliberate and precise, grinding down on Tammy’s fingers. She’s breathtakingly beautiful like this, head thrown back and her hair falling in long waves over her shoulders, and Tammy pulls her in with a hand on the back of her neck to kiss her. Their lips meet surprisingly unhurried and it's short and sweet before Tammy curls her fingers inside her and Debbie almost chokes on her moan, every muscle in her body tensing as her orgasm takes her suddenly. It washes over her hard and fast and she trembles, clenching around Tammy’s fingers almost violently. 

“That’s it, come for me,” Tammy whispers, rubbing her fingers against Debbie’s front wall and kisses the sounds of relief off her lips, her free hand on her back to hold her tightly to her. Another shudder runs through Debbie as the aftershocks slowly even out, and Tammy feels her fluttering around her, familiar and yet still as exciting as it felt the first time all those years ago. 

She waits for a few beats, letting Debbie come back to herself until she feels her lips on the side of her neck and Debbie murmurs, “Let’s move this to the bed, shall we?” 

She doesn’t need to ask twice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :)


	4. Debbie x Lou - "Bend me over and take me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: oral sex, angry sex (kinda), from behind, top!Debbie, bottom!Lou

“Bend me over and take me, then,” Lou grits out, her eyes flashing with the challenge, almost condescending in her anger, “or don’t you think you can do it?”

“Shut up!” Debbie growls and takes a step back, only to turn Lou around and push her against the table again, a hand on her back to push her onto it, face first. She’s lightning quick and Lou’s hands fly out to catch herself as she's bent over, surprised at Debbie’s reaction. She didn’t think she’d actually do it, but fuck if it doesn't turn her on. 

Before she can even respond, Debbie has pushed her pants down and one hand cupping her pussy, dripping wet for her. “Didn’t know this would get you off,  _ honey _ ,” Debbie teases, lets her fingers gather Lou’s wetness and brings them up to her face to inspect them because she knows Lou is watching her. 

“Fuck off,” Lou replies, still pissed, pushing herself off the table but not getting far because Debbie's hand is on her back again and she's pushing, draping herself over her back, holding her down with her body weight. 

“Oh no,” she whispers, and Lou can hear the smile in her voice. “Suck.”

It’s a simple order as she pushes her fingers into Lou’s mouth, lips parted because she’s panting, and Lou doesn’t need to be told twice. Debbie’s hair is tickling her neck and it's uncomfortable, just like the two fingers in her mouth pushing against her tongue but she can't really mind too much if it means Debbie is going to fuck her like this, angry and commanding. It’s not something Lou would usually be into but with Debbie there's just too much trust between them for her to not give up her control. At least this once. 

She can't help the moan coming from deep inside her and she hears Debbie chuckle, all kinds of smug about it. “You like it, baby?” 

“Fuck you,” Lou tries, but it comes out as a bunch of garbled syllables because Debbie’s fingers are still in her mouth and it's really kind of hard to talk like that so she bites. It’s more a threat than anything but Debbie gives in, slips her fingers out and moves them to Lou’s cunt, slides them over her clit, spit-slick, and Lou groans, tilting her hips into the touch. 

“Fuck me,” she groans, and Debbie chuckles again, her hair still tickling Lou’s neck as she leans in closer. 

“First it's  _ fuck you _ , then it's  _ fuck me _ , seems like you're a little indecisive tonight, aren't you?” 

“Aren't you good at multitasking?” Lou bites back, hissing the words as she tries to get Debbie to give her more. “Come on!” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Debbie mocks, and gives her direct pressure, strokes over her clit and feels Lou shiver. 

She drops a kiss to Lou’s neck where it’s not covered by her shirt and hears Lou gasp, and she really wants to continue a trail of kisses downward but she can't, not with Lou’s shirt in the way. A frustrated noise leaves her lips and she pushes at it, tugs it up until most of Lou's back is bared to her and she places a kiss to her spine. It’s one of the places she's most sensitive and the reason Debbie loves to give her a massage or trace her fingers down her spine in the morning to wake her up, but this is a hundred times better, she thinks, as she kisses her way down Lou’s back and hears her quiet whimpers with every press of her lips to the skin. 

Her fingers are still working over Lou's clit when she drops to her knees behind her, nudges her legs apart and opens her up. The noise Lou makes when she realizes what Debbie is going to do is somewhere between a moan and and a whimper and it's nothing short of desperate. Debbie smiles and dives in, her tongue flat to lick her in broad stripes, humming at the taste. She knows Lou loves the feeling and honestly she can't help herself, it's an instinctive reaction. 

She doesn’t really tease her now, feels like she has already done that enough and instead eats her out like she means it, gets her whole face into it and Lou rewards her what can only be described as absolutely desperate moans, pushing back against Debbie’s strong grip on her thighs that holds them apart. 

“Right there, fuck,” Lou groans as Debbie flicks her tongue against the underside of her clit and Debbie does it again just to hear the beautiful sounds she makes because of it again, because honestly, there’s nothing better than having Lou - strong, beautiful Lou - reduced to needy noises. 

Her jaw is beginning to ache but she ignores it, knowing that Lou is close from the way she’s moving against her and her thighs are beginning to shake so she redoubles her efforts, moves her tongue more insistently. If there's one thing in this world she's good at it's probably making Lou Miller come, and it's probably what she takes the most pride in, too, she realizes as she feels Lou come apart under her tongue, shaking and moaning in pleasure. 

Debbie waits for her to come down, finishes her gentle licks off with a strong flick against Lou’s clit just to hear her yelp and then she stands up, gives Lou a pat on her ass when she pushes herself off the table. “This ass is mine, Miller,” she says, but there's none of her earlier anger in it. Instead she smiles, reaches out to push a strand of light blonde hair behind Lou’s ear when she turns to face her. 

“Just my ass?” Lou grins, raising an eyebrow. 

“All of you, idiot,” Debbie counters, and winds her arms around her. “I love you.” 


	5. Rose x Daphne - "I went lingerie shopping just for you" + "Your nipples are awfully sensitive" + "Let me mark you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: lingerie, strip-tease?, fingerfucking, marking, feelings, top!Rose, bottom!Daphne

“I went lingerie shopping just for you,” Daphne teases, a flirty smile over her shoulder as she leads Rose through the door of her bedroom. 

“Oh.” A soft gasp from Rose and Daphne smiles, real and genuine, when she turns around to face her. “I hope you like it.”

“I like you in anything,” Rose whispers, and Daphne wants to kiss her right then - so she does, leans down and captures her lips and feels Rose’s surprised gasp more than she hears it. 

She breaks the kiss reluctantly and cups Rose’s cheek for a moment. “Let me show you?” 

All Rose can do is nod weakly so Daphne guides her to sit on the bed, kisses her again and smiles. “Relax.”

Rose nods again and leans back a little on her elbows, her eyes fixed on Daphne. 

Daphne begins slowly sliding the straps of her dress off her shoulder, revealing the dark red straps of her bra. She sees Rose’s breath hitch when she begins sliding the dress down, just a little, just enough to reveal the lacy top of the cup. She trails a teasing finger over her collarbone, plays with the bra strap for a second to let it snap back against her skin. Rose’s breath hitches and Daphne smiles, victorious, as she turns around. “Would you be so kind?”

It takes Rose a moment to react but finally, Daphne feels her warm hands, always trembling just a little, on her back. They wander over her spine, one finger drawing a line to the zipper of the dress, low on her back. Rose tugs it down and immediately her hands are on Daphne’s skin again, holding her by the waist to place a kiss to her shoulder blade. 

Daphne sighs into the touch, her hand coming up to hold Rose’s head against her skin and Rose gets the message, moves up to her neck with small kisses and nips, lets her tongue work over the most sensitive spots. 

“Don’t you wanna see the rest?” Daphne asks, a weak protest as Rose’s hand comes up to cup her breast. 

Rose squeezes in response. “Oh darling, I do.” 

She lets go of Daphne and she's gone almost as quickly as she appeared. Daphne misses the warmth of her body behind her back immediately when she turns around, a sweet smile on her face at the sight of Rose, watching her wide-eyed from her place on the bed. 

Her fingers wander over the top of her dress again, but this time she doesn’t tease and instead pulls it down to reveal her bra, all lace, delicate and barely concealing anything. Rose’s eyes widen even further and Daphne is scared they’ll pop out any second. She’s so cute when she’s flustered, but how this woman managed to work with gorgeous models all her life when the simple sight of Daphne, still half dressed, renders her speechless, Daphne would never know. 

“You know, you should really design a lingerie line,” she suggests, almost purring as her hands play over her breasts. Rose gulps and she continues, “I’d model them for you, if you want.” 

Her fingers brush over her nipples and she gasps, sees Rose’s eyes darken in response. 

“Come here, darling,” Rose whispers, and Daphne finds herself unable to deny her. She walks over to her, a smile on her lips and a slight swing in her hips because the distance may be short but it still steals Rose’s breath away. Her hips are the first place Rose reaches for when she’s close enough, pulling her in close to place a kiss to the side of her stomach. She tugs her down and Daphne straddles her on the bed, bringing her breasts to Rose’s eye level. 

With a content hum, Rose places another small kiss to Daphne’s chest, just above the top of her bra, and Daphne’s hand finds the back of her head to hold her there. She leaves teasing kisses around where Daphne wants her until she receives a growl for it and Rose’s hands fly up to unclasp her bra. In an instant, Daphne has eased it down her arms and flung the flimsy material somewhere to the side. It was probably expensive as hell and usually Rose would protest such rough treatment of fine fabrics but in this moment, she couldn't care less. 

Not when Daphne’s breasts are finally freed to her and she can run her tongue over one hard nipple, not when Daphne lets out a pornographic moan at the sensation. 

“Your nipples are awfully sensitive, dear,” Rose remarks almost casually as she brings her hands up to play with them and Daphne moans again, morphing into a whimper when Rose squeezes one nipple the slightest bit. 

“Fuck,” Daphne gasps, breathless already, “please, Rose, fuck me.” 

Rose smiles against her skin but nods, unable to deny her because really, why would she? So she gently directs Daphne to get on the bed with her hands on her hips and turns around to follow her, crawling over her body. They kiss slowly, Daphne holding her close so their bodies are almost completely flush against each other, and Rose gets truly lost in it for a second. 

By the time she pulls away they’re both breathless, gasping but smiling wide at each other. 

Rose’s hand wanders down Daphne’s body, over her breasts and her smooth stomach and down to where she really wants her. Daphne gasps sweetly when she reaches her and with skilled fingers, Rose slides her fingers through her wetness, moves to circle her clit for a moment and draws a string of tiny moans from her. 

“Rose…” Daphne groans, pleading her to fuck her for real without words, but Rose gets the message and slips her fingers lower, slides them right inside Daphne and swallows her moan in a hungry kiss. 

They know each other well by now, well enough for Rose to find the pace that drives Daphne wild in record time and well enough for her to know that as much she might like to, there’s a strict policy against visible marks because they’re not official and if she's honest, she likes it that way. 

Their fame puts them both under public scrutiny constantly and it's nice to have this for themselves, for it to not be tainted by paparazzi and rumors. Even if some days, Rose would like nothing more than shout it from the rooftops, to show the entire world that America’s favorite bitch is her sweetheart. 

But it would just make things complicated and so she keeps herself at bay, kisses Daphne instead as she fucks her, slow and deep. 

Daphne is moaning almost continuously and really, it's been no surprise to Rose that she’s loud in bed. It just kind of… fits. And she loves the sound her lover makes, those drawn out moans and the surprised gasps and hungry growls when she really wants something. 

“Oh, fuck,” Daphne groans, tilting her head back as Rose ups her pace just a little. She smiles smugly at Daphne’s reaction and gently kisses the side of her throat, in the spot that drives Daphne crazy. 

“Oh shit, do that again!” 

Rose grins and presses another kiss there, then another at the same time that she begins drawing small circles around her clit and the moan she gets is nothing short of obscene, Daphne’s hand coming up to hold her head there. 

“Let me mark you,” Daphne gasps suddenly, her lips dangerously close to Rose’s neck and Rose lifts her head, sheer surprise on her face. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I - I’m tired of hiding you,” Daphne admits, incredibly coherent considering that she seems to be on the edge of her orgasm, and Rose can only nod weakly in response. In an instant Daphne’s lips seal against her throat and Rose feels her eyes roll back in her head before she contains herself and focused back on her fingers, picking up her rhythm again. 

Her own lips find Daphne’s neck and this time she doesn’t hold herself back. Instead she sucks, uses her teeth to mark her, overcome with the sudden desire to show everyone she's hers. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Daphne groans, tilts her head to allow her better access and when she bites lightly, Rose can feel her clenching around her fingers, the beginning of her orgasm overtaking her so she focuses on that, rubs her clit harder and gets rewarded with a drawn out moan that Daphne doesn’t feel the need to muffle as she flies over the edge completely. 

“Damn,” is all Daphne says for a while, eyes closed and head thrown back, and Rose waits patiently. When her eyes flutter open again, Rose eases her fingers out and smiles. 

“Hey there.”

“Hi yourself,” Daphne smiles back, gazing lovingly at Rose. 

“Did you mean that?” Rose asks, perhaps a little too quickly, but she's never been very good at reading social interactions and if anything, Daphne seems weirdly endeared by it. 

She leans up to kiss Rose’s cheek, grinning as she does it. “I did. I do. I don't want you to feel like you're my dirty little secret -” 

“I don’t!” Rose protests immediately, and Daphne silences her with a finger against her lips. 

“I don’t want us to hide this, I'm tired of having to worry about who might see us whenever we do something together. I'm not saying we need to issue an official statement and get married, I just… want to be able to take you out to dinner and hold your hand and bring you to events as my date so they’re at least a bit more bearable.” She takes a deep breath and suddenly, she seems insecure. “Do you want that?” 

Rose smiles even though she feels dangerously close to crying and reaches out to stroke her cheek. “ Of course I want that, darling. I love you and I just want to be able to show that, okay?”

“Okay.” Daphne nods and there are tears in her eyes now as well. “I love you too, Rose.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, finally, I've made it. The first part was finished and already posted on tumblr a while ago but I decided to add the other two prompts because they came from the same person, and that took me months. So i hope you like it :)  
> thanks to the syddo for assuring me this isn't bad - I'll hold you to that if someone complains!
> 
> (find me on tumblr as @loumillerlesbian)


	6. Lou x random baby dyke - "Your ass looks amazing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: one-night stand, oral sex, strap-ons, daddy kink, doggy style, top!Lou

It had taken them about ten minutes to end up here. 

When the blonde girl had approached Lou, she had been inclined to turn her down; she looked so inexperienced, so proper; a baby dyke, and Lou wasn't really in the mood for hours of conversation before a chaste kiss and maybe a number. She’d been  _ so _ wrong. 

“Hi,” the blonde had said, leaning sideways onto the bar next to Lou. 

“Hi.” Lou had turned to face her to be polite, but she hadn’t been prepared for the way the blonde leaned closer, placed a hand high up on her thigh and whispered in her ear, “you look like you want to fuck.” 

It takes a lot to make Lou Miller lose her composure. And that hadn’t quite been enough but it was damn close and the girl seemed to pick up on it as she leaned back, a sweet, sweet smile on her lips. “So?”

And fuck, usually Lou is the one who asks girls to leave with her, the one who makes the other girl flustered. So she had leaned forward until she slipped off the bar stool with practised grace and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist to pull her in, and she had revelled in the way her breath hitched. She nipped at her neck, breathed deliberately against her ear and murmured, “My place.”

Not for the first time, she'd been glad for the short distance between the bar and her apartment when they fell through the door, hands on each other's waists and pulling at clothes, lips on each other's. Lou had blindly directed them through the small apartment to her bedroom and thanked whatever deity was listening that they had not stumbled over any of her belongings on their way.

She’d pushed her onto the bed and crawled over her and the girl had pulled her closer, bit her own lip, whispering, “do you have a strap-on?” and Lou had almost felt her eyes roll back in her head.

Now, she emerges from the bathroom with easy confidence, the toy jutting proudly from her hips, and she sees the girl's eyes widen. She can't help the smug smirk that forms on her face at the reaction, but she's barely got one knee placed on the bed before she's pulled down and the smirk is kissed off her face. 

They make out for a bit, all roaming tongues and roaming hands and then Lou slowly works her way downwards with her lips, over her neck and collarbone and breasts. The girl's hands are in her hair by the time she reaches her destination, and Lou’s not sure whether she's pushing her closer or pulling her away because she’s  _ eager _ , already wet and panting from arousal. But Lou can't deny herself a taste so she leans in and runs her tongue through her folds, slow and broad at first before she switches to more precise licks and sucks that have her hips bucking before long. 

“Come on,” the girl finally pants, trying to tug Lou up by her hair and she succeeds, finally, after a particularly strong flick against her clit that makes her hips buck. 

With a smug smile, Lou slides up her body and kisses her, steals the needy whimpers right off her lips as she teases her fingertips over her pussy. She keeps her touch deliberately light, drawing small circles over her clit as she sucks and bites at her neck, not really intending to leave a mark, but still satisfied to see the skin bloom up pink under her lips. 

Her fingers slip lower, to the girl's entrance, almost but not quite entering her, drawing a needy whine from her.

"Nnn... fuck - ah - fuck me daddy, please -!"    
  
That's… unexpected, to say the least, but it only takes Lou a second before her smirk grows feral as she kisses her again, harder this time, sucking her lip hard enough to bruise as she brings a hand down on the girl's ass.   
  
"Don't worry baby girl, I can take care of that... you know, your ass isn't half bad either... why don't you turn around so daddy can get a better look?"

The girl looks up at her with a look that's pure hunger before rolling over onto her stomach, biting her lip as she looks back at Lou over her shoulder. “You like the view?”

“Fuck, your ass looks amazing,” Lou groans, palms finding the smooth skin. With strong hands she grabs her hips and pulls her up onto her knees, a surprised gasp punching past the girls lips, who settles on her elbows and looks back at Lou. Lou, who lines up the toy and watches the way she slides in slowly, just the tip to make sure her partner's comfortable - which she clearly is, judging by the way she’s pushing back against the strap to take more of it. With a disapproving noise, Lou holds her still. 

“Please!” 

The needy whine she gets in response makes Lou chuckle and she pushes forward in one smooth thrust until the entire length of the toy is buried inside her. She starts out slow, sliding out almost all the way before pushing back in, splitting her open at a teasing pace. 

“What is it, baby girl? You want daddy to fuck you harder?” 

The girl just nods, and with that Lou starts fucking her in earnest, picking up the pace with every thrust. She keeps an ear out for any signs of distress but if anything, the faster pace seems to turn the girl on even more, gasps and moans rushing past her lips with every thrust. The sound of Lou's hips connecting with the smooth skin of her ass is almost obscene, Lou pulling her back against her, their skin slapping together. 

Lou’s pretty sure her fingers will leave bruises on the skin where she she's gripping her hips tightly, but that's really the last of her concerns as the girl’s arms give out and she falls forward, face sideways on the pillow now so Lou can see her open lips and the way her brows knit together, her eyes tightly closed. She looks hot, and when she opens her eyes to look at Lou with a hunger in her eyes that she doesn’t think she’s ever seen, it almost tips her over. 

The deep groan that escapes her makes the girl grin devilishly and she's about to say something when Lou thrusts into her particularly hard, just to fuck with her a little. Quite literally. 

“Ah - fuck, daddy, you take me so good, oh fuck -” 

Lou groans again and ups her pace, fucks her harder with intent and gets rewarded with a string of moans and curses that go straight to her core. The pressure of the strap against her clit is barely enough, driving up her arousal tenfold, but she thinks it could get her to the edge; she just needs a little more. 

Her hands pull the willing body against her and she grinds her hips deliberately, feels the sparks of pleasure spread through her entire body. She should feel bad for using her body like this to get off, she thinks, but she registers the breathless “oh, fuck yeah -” from the other girl and she has half a mind to sneak one hand under her to find her clit. 

“Come on, come for daddy,” Lou encourages her, leans forward to scrape her teeth over her neck as she murmurs the words. 

“Oh shit,” the girl yelps, and Lou grinds her hips harder, short little pushes of her hips that seem to work for both of them and she can’t help but feel a little smug when the body under her tenses before slumping back down. She knows she's coming from the whimpers and how it's harder for her to thrust now so she tries her best to reach her own orgasm, chases it with deliberate movements and feels it build and build inside her, almost there. 

And suddenly the girl pushes back against her and Lou’s eyes find hers, that same look of hunger still there but she's biting her lip now, and something inside Lou clicks. She has to keep herself from crying out, groans instead and shuts her eyes as the sensations overwhelm her. 

When she comes down, she blinks her eyes back open, met with a content smile on the girl's face. “Holy fuck.” 

Lou grins and slides out, bites back a bad joke about how “You could call it that” and gets up to work the harness off her hips instead. She’ll worry about that tomorrow because seriously, she's too tired to put it away right now, too tired to kick the girl out as well because she seems to have made herself comfortable.

“I’m Lou, by the way,” Lou says as she lets herself fall back against the pillow, realizing that they never even exchanged names. 

“Tammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a completely random baby dyke but... i couldn't resist.  
> also I've been wanting to write something with a daddy kink for a while but didn't wanna use it in the series so well... let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> thank you to ShadowHaloedAngel for your help and to Syd for beta-reading :)


	7. Debbie x Lou - "You're so tight, baby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: teasing, semi-public sex, fingerfucking, dirty talk, from behind, wall sex, debbie is a little shit when she doesn't get her way

It’d be a lie to say she has no idea how this happened. It’s pretty obvious, even, if she were to admit that when Lou had insisted on dragging her out of the house to go grocery shopping instead of staying in bed with her, Debbie had very deliberately chosen to wear the tightest dress she could find, the one that was sure to make her ass look  _ really  _ good whenever she bends down to get something out of a low cupboard in faux-helpfulness. 

She’d never admit to it, not even when Lou drags her down an aisle and into a changing room, not when she’s being pushed against a wall and then there’s Lou’s body against hers, pinning her effectively. It’s delicious, the warmth of the body pressed against hers and Lou’s breath hot against her ear when she whispers “what the  _ hell  _ do you think you’re doing?” 

She’d never admit it, but she gulps before she catches herself and adopts her most innocent expression, the one that Lou knows well enough to be able to see right through it. Batting her eyelashes, she lays it on as thick as she can, knowing Lou doesn’t believe her one second. It’s part of the fun. “I don’t know what you mean, baby, I thought you wanted me to come with you?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Lou hisses, quiet because she’s well aware that this is semi-public at best, and getting arrested for public indecency would frankly be kind of unfortunate in their profession. It doesn’t stop her from sinking her teeth into Debbie’s neck, and her hands clamps over Debbie’s mouth just fast enough to stifle the high-pitched whine that leaves her lips. “You know, you could have just asked for what you want.” 

Lou takes her hand away for a split second before moving to brush a few strands of hair behind Debbie’s ear, the gentle whisper of her touch over Debbie’s jaw ending in two strong fingers under her chin, tilting her head up. “Turn around, and you might still get what you want.”

She’d never admit it, but Debbie feels her brain turn to mush at the command, Lou’s voice all rough sweetness, and she’s impressed she even gets her body to cooperate with her. There’s not a second of hesitation before Lou presses against her back again, hands settling low on her waist, fingers teasing over the fabric of her dress. Her own hand drops down to find Lou’s, to move her touch lower to where she wants it,  _ needs  _ it. 

But Lou’s quick and there are long fingers curled around her wrist before she knows it, tugging her hand back up to press it flat against the wall. 

“You keep your hands up here, darling.”

Debbie groans, half protest half desperation, but then Lou’s hands move down her body and hike up her dress and all sounds get stuck in her throat when Lou’s fingers slip inside her, panties roughly pushed to the side. 

“You’re so tight, baby.” There is low moan rumbling in Debbie’s throat when she feels Lou’s breath against her ear. “Sshh, or do you want them to get suspicious and check up on you?” 

The words make her eyes roll up and into the back of her head and Debbie has to gather all her concentration to not moan or curse out loud at the scenario Lou is suggesting. 

Lou starts moving her fingers then, a short and quick rhythm that makes an obscene noise that’s way too loud in Debbie’s ears. It mixes with Lou’s heavy breathing and her own thumping heart and she wonders how anybody in a fifty meter vicinity could still be oblivious to their actions.

“Step back a bit, babe.” Lou’s voice is strained and Debbie is glad to hear that she’s affected too, then obediently follows the order. Her chest and cheek are pressed against the thin wall of the walmart changing room but now her legs are a few inches from the wall, her body bend to accomodate for the change in position. 

“Good girl. Now spread your legs, so I can fuck you hard,” Lou breathes into her ear and this time Debbie can’t hold the moan that slips past her tightly pressed lips. She shuffles her legs apart and is immediately rewarded with Lou’s fingers, now harder and faster and unrelenting in her pussy. 

The new rhythm rattles the wall of the changing room and if it hadn’t been obvious before, it’s definitely now. Through the haze in her brain Debbie hears the scandalized outcry of an old lady. Then Lou curls her fingers and turns her hand and suddenly everything else vanishes from her mind.

“Fuck, Lou, please-” Debbie knows she’s begging, but she doesn’t care. She also doesn’t care about keeping quiet anymore, all she cares about is Lou’s fingers plunging into her again and again, twisting and curling and hitting her g-spot oh so nicely over and over again. “-please shit, fuck me!”

“I am, baby.” Lou is clearly out of breath and also not giving a fuck about keeping quiet anymore. The squelching sound of her fingers give proof to how wet Debbie is and just when she thinks that she needs to come soon lest they be interrupted by some store clerk, she feels the first telltale signs of her approaching orgasm.

She slips her hand down, beneath the bunched up dress and into her drenched panties to find the pulsing nub, quickly rubbing it, tight small circles and the tiniest hint of nail. It takes less than thirty seconds for her orgasm to wash through her, her muscles tensing and contracting around Lou’s fingers. 

Lou’s low, husky voice is the first thing she realizes when she comes to again. “You look so fucking hot when you cum, babe.” Debbie hums and breathes deeply, then whimpers pathetically when Lou withdraws her fingers, raising them and bringing them to Debbie’s lips. “Now be good and clean up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is exactly 1k words, 500 by me and 500 brought to you by the incredible [syd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syd), who, if you don't know yet, writes the most amazing fics so... check her out!
> 
> let us know what you think :)


	8. Tammy x Nine Ball - "Spread your legs so I can see all of you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: cunnilingus, soft sex, edging (but really just the tiniest bit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this right before my exam this morning? Yeah

“Spread your legs so I can see all of you,” Nine Ball whispers into her ear, hovering mere inches above Tammy. She looks up just in time to catch the violent blush spreading over Tammy’s cheeks from one ear to the other, even as she complies. For how wild Tammy can get in the sheets, she'll still get flustered at requests like this, and Nine Ball is pretty sure she won't ever tire of seeing it.

With a finger under Tammy’s chin she tilts her face up to kiss her, luxuriating in the feeling of Tammy’s tongue against hers. They fit together well, in bed and outside of it, but right now the latter doesn't really matter because Nine Ball moves to kneel between Tammy’s legs and they fit against each other, soft edges melting together.

Tammy threads her fingers through a few of Nine’s dreads to push them behind her shoulder, tilting her head to let Nine kiss down her neck, teasingly soft the way she’s learned drives Tammy crazy. Her fingers trail a path down her collarbone to find her breast, kneading gently, occasionally rolling her nipple to elicit a tiny moan from Tammy. She lets her mouth follow, kisses the same path down the opposite side of her neck, stopping to suck a mark to the junction of her neck and shoulder. It makes Tammy grip her hair a little tighter and she exhales softly against the pressure, turning into a whine as Nine adds the tiniest bit of teeth to it.

It’s her favorite thing, the way Tammy starts out quiet and soft and gets louder with every little thing she does to her and until she's moaning so loudly it almost puts to shame the sounds Lou can draw out of Debbie some days. Almost.

The hand in her hair tugs a little and Nine Ball relents, stealing a glance up to meet Tammy’s eyes as she resumes her descent over her body. As soon as her lips close around one nipple Tammy’s eyes fall shut and she gasps, arching into it, urging her closer. There’s no reason to deny her so she complies, sucks and scrapes her teeth over and bites just a little when Tammy whispers “more”, mimics her actions with the hand on her other breast to drive Tammy crazy in the very best way.

She takes her time, pays attention to her cleavage because she is kind of a boob girl, as Lou had affectionately pointed out at some point when they’d gone out and she hadn't been able to keep her eyes from Tammy’s cleavage. But to be honest, everything about this woman is pretty worth paying attention to. And she does, eventually, kisses down her stomach, barely stops where Tammy wants her and moves to the juncture of her thigh instead, kisses and nibbles lightly and relishes the frustrated whines that leave Tammy’s lips.

“Please,” Tammy whispers finally, tugs lightly at her hair to get her where she wants her.

Looking up, Nine smiles and lets her eyes do the talking because she’s really not that big on words, but Tammy seems to get her anyways when her head drops back against the pillow and she groans. Yeah, they both like it rough from time to time but tonight is slow and gentle and she knows Tammy appreciates that no matter how badly she wants her to give in, so she switches to her other thigh and kisses there and watches the way her leg twitches at the sensation.

Above her, the hand that's not buried in Nine’s dreads is gripping the sheet and it's pretty sweet to see how Tammy’s trying to keep herself together and not roll them over to take what she wants. There’s an awful lot of energy packed in that slim body and Nine can't deny that it's a hell of a turn on, especially as Tammy’s legs flex around her again and she decides to give in with a last kiss to her thigh.

The surprised “oh!” that slips past Tammy’s lips when Nine finally licks over her pussy is weirdly endearing, but the moan that follows is absolutely sinful and it drives up the heat inside her. Tammy’s hand in her hair tightens as she continues, broad licks to warm her up to her touch and she can't control her own moan as the taste of her floods her tongue.

“Mhhh… more,” Tammy hums, relaxing into her touch, and Nine Ball complies, zeroes in on her clit and sucks softly. It makes Tammy’s thighs tense and Nine wraps her arms around them to hold her down a little, sucking a little harder.

“Fuck…”

Tammy’s groan sounds absolutely heavenly as she switches to circling her clit with her tongue, looking up to catch the sight of Tammy looking right at her, a concentrated little frown in her brows.

“Oh shit!” Her head drops back against the pillow when Nine flicks her clit just so and it makes her feel just a little proud to be able to draw this kind of reaction from her.

“You want my fingers, too?”

The keening sound that leaves Tammy’s lips is answer enough, but it’s still nice to hear verbal confirmation when she whimpers “please” and Nine smiles, doesn't make her wait for once and slides in one finger, then two, and relishes the drawn out moan she receives for it.

She builds her up slowly, twists and curls her fingers more than actually pumping them and pays close attention to her clit, Tammy’s hand in her hair holding her close, directing her efforts. Like this, she knows Tammy doesn't mind being kept on edge just a bit so she draws it out, moves to kiss her thighs and licks over her folds but avoids her clit when she feels her getting close, the frustrated whine music to her ears.

“Please,” Tammy finally groans, short of desperate now, “make me come, please!”

“Anything for you,” Nine smiles, teasing but means it, and moves back to her clit, sucks and flicks her tongue. She feels her thighs tensing again, her walls fluttering where her fingers are still moving steadily inside her. It encourages her to suck harder, the arm thrown over Tammy’s middle tightening in anticipation when suddenly Tammy’s body jolts and her walls clench around her fingers as her orgasm hits her. The drawn out moan accompanying the reaction of her body almost makes Nine’s eyes roll back in her head as she watches her, eyes closed and one hand gripping the sheets, voicing her pleasure.

When her body slumps down and her walls stop fluttering, Nine pulls away reluctantly, licks her fingers clean before moving back up over Tammy.

“You alright?”

“Mhh…” Tammy grins, worn out but satisfied, and loops an arm around her neck and pulls her down for a sweet kiss. Before she knows it, her other hand runs over Nine’s body, down her stomach to tease at her folds. “My turn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the author smile!


	9. Debbie x Lou - "I touched myself while thinking of you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: daddy kink, praise kink, strap-ons, blowjobs, hair-pulling, restraints, cowgirl position, Lou never undresses

“What do you think you're doing, darling?”

Lou’s voice rips her out of the haze of pleasure that she got caught up in and she jumps, pulling her hand out from between her legs like she's been burned. Her head whips around to find Lou standing in the doorway, a less than pleased expression on her face as she watches Debbie.

“I asked you a question.”

“I - I -”

Debbie fumbles for words, staring at Lou wide-eyed as she tries to explain herself.

“I’m waiting, Debbie.”

Lou taps her foot on the floor impatiently, her arms crossed in front of her. She looks incredibly hot like that, and the stern expression on her face doesn't really help Debbie in finding her words.

“I- I touched myself while thinking of you,” she finally whispers, evading Lou’s gaze as the words tumble out of her mouth.

“Mhh.”

Lou doesn't say anything else, just hums and stands there and watches her, enjoys the way Debbie squirms under her gaze.

“I’m sorry?” Debbie adds, timidly glancing up at Lou.

“What was that?”

“I’m sorry,” Debbie repeats, a little louder, more firmly.

“You’re sorry, _what_?”

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

Lou smirks, finally taking a step forward. “You should be, baby girl, touching yourself like that without my permission…”

Her arms are still crossed as she approaches the bed, eyes fixed on Debbie, who sits half naked and chest heaving with deep, desperate breaths, arousal evident on her face. Lou comes to stand before her, assessing her coolly, and Debbie feels her own heart beat a little faster.

“Take that off,” Lou orders, gesturing at the shirt Debbie’s still wearing. “Let me see what's mine.”

The shirt gets tangled in her haste to comply, and Debbie catches the last of the endeared smile on Lou’s lips as she throws it off to the side.

“Mhh, my pretty girl,” Lou murmurs approvingly, reaching out to run a hand through messy brunette hair. Her fingers comb through the strands and Debbie melts into it, relaxing visibly even if she's still breathing hard. She’s almost purring when suddenly Lou’s fingers tighten in her hair and she pulls, tilting Debbie’s head back to meet her eyes. “Too bad this pretty girl can't keep her hands off herself, can she?”

The whimper that escapes her is nothing less than pathetic and Lou’s lips curl into a smirk again as she lets go, hands falling to her belt. She undoes it with sure, practiced movements and Debbie is absolutely certain she’s never seen anything more erotic as the belt is whipped free from the loops and Lou takes her time running it through her hands, smiling at the way Debbie’s eyes widen.

“Don't worry, darling, I’m not gonna spank you with this… not today, anyways.” Debbie’s breath shudders and Lou takes the time to lean down and press a kiss to her racing pulse point. “Just wanna make sure you stay where you are, don't touch anything you're not supposed to…”

Her voice is rough and smooth all at once and Debbie melts, knowing what the next command will be before it comes.

“Hands behind your back, pretty girl.”

Lou doesn't bother turning her around, just leans in close and moves her arms around Debbie to wind the belt around her wrists. It’s sturdy and when Lou pulls it snug to close the buckle, Debbie’s breath catches in her throat. The leather feels nice around her wrists, soft but strong, and it reminds her just who’s in charge with every tug of her wrists.

The button of Lou’s pants comes undone quickly and Debbie doesn't need to guess what Lou wants, not when the blonde’s hand disappears into her boxers to pull out the strap-on.

“Come on, darling. Show daddy how sorry you are.”

She’s helpless to resist, really, when Lou gives her _that_ look, and she falls to her knees easily because there’s nothing quite like Lou when she’s like this, not even bothering to undress for what she's about to do to her. It’s hot and _dirty_ , knowing her partner is still wearing her suit while she's naked, kneeling before her, but then it really doesn't matter because Lou’s free hand comes to rest in Debbie’s hair and pulls her in, firmly directing until the tip of the toy _almost_ brushes her lips and Debbie looks up at her, eyes wide and innocent.

“Be a good girl,” Lou teases, the hand that's not in her hair moving to swipe over her lips before guiding the strap-on against them, “suck my cock and maybe I’ll fuck you.”

“Yes daddy,” she breathes, shaky and so turned on as she leans forward and opens her lips. The dildo slips past them easily and Lou lets her warm up to it for a few seconds before the hand in her hair tightens again and Lou thrusts forward, deeper than before. The pace she sets is rough and controlled and Debbie lets herself be taken, lets Lou fuck her mouth with smooth, sure thrusts. She’s giving herself over as Lou holds her there, making sure she stays where she is.

A low moan escapes her when Lou’s grip tightens and she switches from thrusting to pulling her in, Debbie’s eyes rolling back in her head as her jaw goes slack.

“Do you like that, pretty girl?”

Another moan slips past Debbie’s swollen lips and their eyes meet as Debbie looks up, still all wide-eyed innocence even as she takes the toy deeper down her throat. Lou can't contain the groan pushing past her own lips, her hips bucking involuntarily and Debbie gags on it, just a little. Her eyes water but she doesn't fight it, lets Lou keep fucking her throat and takes it, seeing the glint of pride in Lou’s eyes.

“Yesss, such a good girl,” Lou groans, the hand in Debbie’s hair softening its hold the slightest bit. “So pretty on your knees for me, taking daddy's cock.”

Lou’s words don't help taming the fire that’s alight inside her and Debbie feels her arousal growing with every thrust of Lou's hips, every dirty word she whispers to her. It would be humiliating if this were anyone else, taking their pleasure from her like she's nothing but a plaything, but this is Lou and it's hot, so hot when she’s in control like this, still wearing her suit while Debbie kneels before her, naked with her hands tied.

When Lou steps back, the dildo slips out from between Debbie’s lips wet and glistening, stringing spit, and Lou wipes at her chin, making an approving noise.

“Such a pretty girl,” she whispers, thumb brushing over Debbie’s swollen lips, “all wrecked from sucking my cock.”

She smiles, sweet and deviant as she cradles Debbie’s face in her palm, caressing her cheek.

“Do you think you've earned yourself a reward, darling?”

With wide eyes Debbie looks up at her, nodding softly. “Please, daddy.”

“Mhh… so I won't find you touching that sweet little pussy of yours without my permission again?”

“No, daddy.” She shakes her head but holds her gaze, her cheeks burning under Lou’s intense stare.

“Good girl.”

Lou lets her thumb brush over Debbie’s cheekbone once more before withdrawing, crouching down to release her wrists. Smiling, she steps around her, patting her lap invitingly as she sits down on the bed.

“Come here.”

Debbie gets up, turning towards her. Her arousal is clearly visible, almost dripping down her thighs, and it’s Lou’s turn to moan as she watches Debbie step closer. Taking her hips, Lou guides her to straddle her, pulling her down until she's seated firmly against her, the strap-on trapped between them and no doubt brushing where Debbie wants it, judging by the gasp that escapes her.

“Mhh, my needy little girl… what am I gonna do to you?”

Debbie’s hands fly to her shoulders to steady herself, holding on as Lou urges her to move with the firm touch of her hands, grinding her against the toy. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realizes she’s probably ruining the pants of the suit Lou is still wearing, her arousal dripping onto the material, but it’s really not her problem and she can't be bothered to care when Lou’s rubbing the strap-on against her like _that_ , her clit sparking every time she moves her hips just right.

Her arms loop around Lou's shoulders and she leans in, panting against her neck and then she feels Lou’s lips at her jaw, her teeth nibbling gently, drawing a low whimper from Debbie. It grows louder when Lou moves to her neck, down to the spot that always drives Debbie wild and her hips buck before her lips even truly touch the skin.

“So sensitive, baby girl, do you need me that bad?”

Her voice is low as she breathes into Debbie’s ear and all she receives in response is a needy whimper, Debbie’s hips moving on their own in search of friction.

“Does my pretty girl want my cock?”

“Yes daddy,” Debbie gasps, breath catching in her throat. One of Lou's hands leaves her hip and she mewls, desperate, when the tip of the strap nudges against her pussy.

“Come on, darling.”

She doesn't need any more encouragement when Lou’s hand on her hip pulls her down, Lou’s breath hot on her neck with filthy promises. She’s wet, so wet, and there’s no resistance as the toy slides in, deep until she's seated firmly against Lou’s lap.

“Fuck,” she groans, her head thrown back and her eyes closed, feeling _so_ full, the toy hitting every spot inside her. Her lips open on a drawn-out moan when Lou’s hands are on her hips again, telling her to move without words, and she has no idea how she manages to get her legs to cooperate but somehow she does and it sends shivers of pleasure through her as she lifts herself up. Lou’s hands dictate her rhythm and it's excruciating to keep up the torturously slow pace but it feels so good, too, fucking herself on Lou's cock the way Lou wants her to.

And then Lou’s mouth is on her tits and suddenly it's a whole new deal, her rhythm faltering at the spark of pleasure from where Lou teases her nipple. She moans, deep and long, turning into a whine when Lou’s hand meets her ass in a slap.

“I didn't say you could stop, baby girl.”

“Sorry,” she whimpers, almost beyond words as she resumes her movements, Lou's hands still directing her firmly but now there's her mouth on her chest and it sends her brain into overload, pleasure clouding her brain.

“Please, can I come? Please, daddy, I’ve been good, please -”

“You think so, pretty girl?” Lou is teasing her, her low voice rumbling against Debbie’s chest before she looks up, smiling. Her lips find Debbie’s neck again and she scrapes her teeth over the most sensitive spot, Debbie’s hips bucking involuntarily as she nods, desperate.

“Please…”

“Mhh -” Debbie can feel her smirk against her skin, feels her breath brushing over her neck. “Since you asked so nicely, baby girl…”

One of Lou's hands drops from her hips to between her legs, finding Debbie’s clit easily, and Debbie barely muffles her shriek against Lou’s shoulder at the first touch to her clit, neglected and pulsing. “Fuck…”

“That’s it, pretty girl. Come for daddy.” 

It takes her all of ten seconds, a few clever swipes of her thumb over Debbie’s clit before she's coming, her body going rigid as she clenches around the toy, desperately holding on to Lou.

“Oh shit,” she gasps, “oh fuck-”

Another shudder runs through her and Lou licks over her neck, pressing a smiling kiss to her skin. “That’s my good girl.”

Debbie lets out a shaky laugh, slowly lifting her head from Lou’s shoulder. There are teeth marks in the fabric of her dress shirt that have probably pressed through into the skin but Lou doesn't complain and so Debbie only smiles sheepishly, brushing a few of Lou's bangs from her face.

“Fuck.”

Lou’s hands have settled on her ass, firm and possessive in a way she wouldn't allow in any other situation. Now, though, she loops her arms tighter around Lou’s neck and nuzzles closer, content.

“I can practically _hear_ you purring, baby,” Lou laughs, soft and affectionate in that way she always is after sex.

“Any problems with that?” Debbie murmurs, not even trying to sound offended as she rubs her cheek against Lou’s shoulder and closes her eyes.

“Not at all, pretty girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well...
> 
> let me know what you think :D

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how you liked it!


End file.
